This invention relates to a shear angle adjusting apparatus for use in shearing machines.
In shearing operations of articles by means of a shearing machine, the shear angle is closely related with the accuracy of ariticles to be sheared; that is, camber, twisting and bowing of the articles and it is preferrable to limit the shear angle as small as possible.
To meet this purpose, there has been proposed a shear angle adjusting apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-49588 in which the shear angle can be varied depending on the thickness and material of articles to be cut to thereby improve the dimensional accuracy of sheared articles.
However, such an apparatus is disadvatageous in that it requires the provision of a multiplicity of changeover valves and is therefore expensive in cost and also requires complicated piping arrangements.